


His Voice

by Rubygirl13



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubygirl13/pseuds/Rubygirl13
Summary: Jaskier gets kidnapped by a cruel king after the fight with Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing a fanfic like this, I hope its alright, I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm really bad at that type of stuff. I hope you like it!!

His voice still rang loud in my head making my ears ring and tears prick at my eyes. How could he say something like that? I know he’s a selfish brut who doesn’t understand human emotion, but I thought I meant more to him than that. We have been traveling together for a long time now, we’ve gotten what I thought was close, but when he spat those words out at me I could just see the anger he had for me, that’s why I turned and left. If he really wanted me gone who was I to deny him.  
My mind raced as I trudged along the path we had come from with my head low. I couldn’t help the tears that fell onto my boots or the small sobs and whimpers that came from me. I was alone and heartbroken, and it was almost night. I didn’t have anything with me but my lute, Geralt always had everything I needed. I walked for hours until the sun started to go down. I decided to stop at the last camp we stated at before we got to the mountain, our fire circle was still there so it was easier to start one than it would have been otherwise. It didn’t take long to get a small fire started, I sat in front of it silently watching the flames turn to nothing in the starless sky. I felt like throwing up, my head was spinning, and I couldn’t do anything but cry. I felt worthless like there was no one that wanted me. Not even a Witcher wanted me around. I let out a larger and painful sob as I held myself crying. I didn’t hear the twig snap behind me and in an instant, I was on the ground with someone on top of me. I couldn’t make out details of the man's face due to the tears, but I did see him pull his hand back and knock me in the forehead with the hilt of his sword and everything went black. I woke up with a sharp pain in my head that caused me to instantly vomit next to me.  
“WHAT THE FUCK! Hey, what the fuck do you think you are doing? No way you’re getting away with this shit. It doesn’t matter if he wants you in good condition you need to be taught you place you little shit.” The voice then started to repeatedly kick me in the stomach until I coughed up blood. “Now you can clean it up or live in it.” A foul-smelling cloth was thrown at my face and I realized I had been blindfold, at first I thought it was just dark. After a moment the blindfold was ripped off my face making my eyes burn from the extreme shift in light, making my head pound even worse. I looked around taking in what little I could. I was in what looked like a makeshift storage room, there were boxes sitting in the corners, along with random things including bags and open crates covered with cloth. I finally got a good look at my kidnapper, who was a tall burly man, your average ruffian with dark black hair that just tucked behind his ears. I looked down at the dirty cloth in my lap and then turned to the pile of vomit and blood next to me. The man walked to a barrel and sat down, paying no attention to me as he started to clean under his fingernails with a nail, how cliché.  
“Wh-where am I?” I choked out the words, tasting nothing but blood.  
“Nowhere as far as your concerned rat.” He didn’t even look up at me. “Clean that shit up, it's starting to smell like shit.” Tears started to roll down my cheek, all I could think about was that I wish I would have stayed, waited out Geralt's anger but I left and got myself kidnapped. I started to do as the man said and cleaned up the vomit on the floor. When I was about halfway done the door swung open and a well-dressed woman walked in, it was Yennefer. After she entered another man came in as well, some noble-looking well-dressed man. He had long brown wavy hair that flowed freely and huge green eyes. My eyes dug into Yennefer in a silent plea for help, but she avoided my gaze, looking at the man who had just entered instead.  
“Hello little bard, I’m glad to see you well. Thank you, Barren, for delivering me this lovely prize.” His eyes were filled with joy, he nodded to Barren and he got off the barrel and left the room, closing the door behind him. The man moved toward me leaving Yennefer to stand by the door. “Your even cuter than the stories, I hope he wasn’t too rough on you love, I would hate to damage my pretty little bard.” He reached his hand out to try and fix some strained of hair and I flinched back moving enough where he couldn’t reach me. “Oh, come on little bard, you're going to have to get used to much more than me just touching your hair.” He gave a small chuckle that made my heart sink, what did he mean by that? “Tonight, you will sing to me and my court, and then tonight you will sing to me in my bedchamber before I do with you what I please. But for now, I have things to attend to so Yennefer will show you to your chamber.” My stomach turned into a knot at his words. He wanted me to be his personal whore that sings for him, I wanted to throw up. But before I could he left the room while Yennefer magically banded my hands together and gagged me.  
“Get up Jaskier.” Her voice was cold and unfeeling, and she made no movement to help. I struggled to stand without the help of my hands, but I eventually got up, staggering when I fully got up. She motioned her to follow her and started out the door. I quietly walked behind her as tears once again. We move through twisting halls, I tried to pay attention to which ones we took but my tears clouded my eyes, so everything looked the same. After a couple of minutes, we turned to a small side hallway that led to a spiral staircase downward. The air got colder the further we went down which made me more and more nervous. I didn’t like this at all, it felt so wrong and Yennefer didn’t even seem to care. We eventually made it to a large heavy wooden door. She pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door, stepped aside and gestured for me to step inside. I followed her silent order and walked slowly through the threshold. The room was very small and had nothing but a small bed a bucket and a larger mirror shard on the wall. Once I was fully in the room, she slammed the door behind me, turned the lock and left me there. The only light I had was from a torch outside the door, I shone through a slat in the door large enough to slide food through. I went and laid on the bed that turned out to be basically a table with a blanket and pillow and did the only thing I could do, cry. I cried until my voice hurt and my eye stung. How could things go so wrong so quickly? How could I have been so arrogant; how could I think Geralt or anyone for that matter cared for me? Maybe I disserved this, to be a slave to someone who only wanted me for my music and body. I should just learn to live with this, being used, that was all I was good for after all. I spent what felt like hours alone with my thoughts until I heard footsteps going down the stairs. The steps got closer and eventually, I heard keys and the door opened. Yennefer again stood in front of me.  
“Yennefer, ple- “  
“Shut up, even if I wanted to, I can’t do anything. I can’t even call our knight in shining armor to help. He is watching my every move, if I get a moment alone, I will send Geralt a message. But until then you must deal with this. I’m sorry.” She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “I’ve come to get you ready for tonight, I need to clean you up and dress you. But not here, we need to go up to my chambers, so I will have to bind you.” I nodded silently and felt my hands move together with a band around them. We walked through the halls, this time I was better able to chart our path in my mind. It took a while to get to the double door chamber, but Yennefer stopped and waved a hand in front of the door causing it to click unlocked then opened on its own. We both walked in and the door slammed behind us, and the bands that held my hands in place vanished. The room was big, on one end it had a large four-post bed that had a thick purple bed set on it, along with matching side tables and a mirror. On the other wall was a desk, and what looked like a workbench behind it. Along the back walls, were different plants and rocks and different bottles. The workbench was covered in papers and mixing bowls and half-full potion bottles. Yennefer immediately started to mix ingredients and chanting words I couldn’t understand. After a moment she turned back to me and handed me the small cup. “Drink, it will help with everything. The pain both physical and mental. Physical more so, I can only do so much for the mind” I downed it as fast as I could, although the taste made me want to vomit it back out, I forced it to stay down. My headache lifted which was a huge relief, along with that the large weight on my chest was lifted. I could still feel that heartache, but it was forcefully pushed back.  
“Thank you, you have no idea how much that helped” I was relieve that my voice was back to 100% as well.  
“You know he was just mad at me; he didn’t mean anything he said, and you knew that the moment the words escaped his mouth.”  
“That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. He may not know my feelings, but those words did nothing but break my heart. I couldn’t stand to look at him any longer I had to leave. He doesn’t want me anyway. No point in trying to get his help in this, I deserve everything that’s going to come to me.” Even though I didn’t hurt now but, the tears still pricked at my eyes, I quickly blinked them away. No need to cry in front of her. I sat on the edge of the desk and hung my head. “He doesn’t want me, but whoever you work for does so maybe I should just take what I should get, even if its purely for my body”  
“You don’t deserve to be anyone’s slave or whore, Jaskier I swear that there is more to you and Geralt than you think. I’ve seen it, that one of the reasons I left. He doesn’t love me truly; his mind is clouded with a djinn spell.” She moved toward me putting her hand on my shoulder “I will find a way to get him here, to save you when I can’t. Maybe this will give him a chance to figure out what he wants, who he wants.” Her words gave me a bit of hope, though I knew in the back of my mind that it was only false hope, but it was something I could hold on to for the time being, even if it hurt more. Yennefer then shifted from me to a larger box that sat on her bed. “Here, he has brought clothes for you to wear.” I got up to follow her as she opened the box revealing a rather beautiful set of red and white clothes. “Get dressed, I will come back in a few minutes with some food, so be quick.” She was already out the door when I turned around. My stomach gurgled at the thought of food realized I hadn’t eaten since before the fight.  
I was on the bed strumming my lute trying to figure out what to play tonight when she arrived back with a plate of food, and a large man behind her. He didn’t bother talking or even looking at me and moved to stand in front of the door, probably to make sure me and Yennefer don’t plan an escape.  
“Here, I’m sorry it's not much, the kitchen is using most of the food for tonight’s banquet.” She handed me the wooden plate that had a chunk of bread and cheese. As soon as she let go, I started to stuff my face with as much as I could without choking myself. I finished within seconds and Yennefer couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.  
“Thank you very much Yennefer” she nodded a reply and moved to sit at her desk.  
“You are going to stay in here until things start, it's too hard to go get you from your room. Do what you want, just don’t touch anything.” I nodded and started to strum my lute again, humming along, creating a new song of heartbreak and sorrow. I also have time to mentally set up a playlist of songs that I thought would most please the court I assumed I was playing for.  
“Yennefer? Whose court am I playing for?”  
“King Harold of Salvia.” I didn’t recognize the name of the country I was in which sparked a bit of worry in me. Did Geralt know where this place was? Or was going to wander aimlessly and never find me. The hope that Yennefer had placed in me quickly vanished. I was going to die here, probably by the hand of the king. My strumming got slower and I’m sure both the people in the room felt the shift in my mood, but no one said anything. I stayed silent until we left, which was a couple of hours later.  
Yennefer and the man lead me to the great hall where the shindig was being held, apparently, it was for the king’s daughter. Trying to marry her off to the highest bidder. The hall was well decorated and full of drunken laughter and chanter. Once we walked in, I could feel nothing but the king’s eyes boring into me, it was enough to make me vomit if it wasn’t for Yennefer’s potion holding it back.  
After the banquet was over the princess had found a prince to marry and I was satisfied with how my part in everything went, all things considered. I did have to play some songs from my time with Geralt, which was a bit difficult for me to do without crying but again Yennefer’s potion saved me. I did feel the king’s eyes on me most of the night, I felt like he was devouring me with his eyes, and it made me feel dirty in a sense, exposed. It made me dread the end of the banquet, but it came sooner than I wanted. As everyone filed out of the large hall, I stood confused. I didn’t know what I should do, I was scared I would get killed if I did the wrong thing, so I just stood. Once most people had left, I felt 2 arms snake around my waist, one hand on my stomach the other going down my pants. My body ran cold and I froze.  
“Hello, little bird.” His voice was low and hot in my ear after his few words he nibbled my ear lobe then moved to my neck. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t make a noise. This was a hell of a lot worse than I ever thought it was going to be. This wasn’t my first time with a man by any means but the pure disregard for me as a human, made my skin crawl. He saw me as an object, something he could do with what he pleased. “Your playing made me horny as fuck, I couldn’t help myself I just have to touch myself to you and damn it felt good. Now come with me little bird, so I am going to do so many things to you.” He pulled his hands from me and started toward the door. I slowly followed going against everything in myself that told me to run, to find Geralt. But I followed all the way to his chambers, and every step I took made my heart drop further into my stomach. When he closed the door behind him, I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t think or breath. And I don’t remember what happened after I heard the click of the door closing.  
I woke up in the man’s large bed completely naked and horribly sore. The man was not in the bed when I looked over, but there was a man standing at the door guarding.  
“Get dressed.” The man didn’t even look at me when he spoke. I had never in my life felt so pathetic as I did at that moment, but I started to move and find that pile of my clothes from last night on the floor. It took me longer than I thought it would for me to get fully dressed, my body was cover in bruises and bites like I had been attacked by an animal, and my ass felt like I had been fucked by one. But after I got dressed, I turned to the man standing at the door. “Come with me.” He grunted and turned out the door. I limped behind him, following him through the vaguely familiar twisting halls to watch I assumed was my room. We got to the long staircase rather quickly and I was locked back in my room in no time. I sat on the bed and started to sob, I felt so gross, completely filthy what I wouldn’t give for a bath and a better bed. And Geralt, how I wanted him there with me so very bad. I wanted his comfort, his warmth. The thought of him made me sob harder and made my body shake. This was going to be hell on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Geralt's perspective.

It had been a couple months since Jaskier left, it had been peacefully quiet since then, I got things done quickly and I didn’t have to save anyone in the process. But the days and nights had become long and lonely, I knew what I said to him was out of anger over Yennefer. I did feel bad for yelling at him for no reason and making him leave, but that couldn’t be helped now. It felt like old times, just me and Roach. But I couldn’t help the nagging feeling that had been stuck in the back of my mind for days like something was horribly wrong with Jaskier but he was fine for sure. Roach and I had been traveling for days, apparently, there was a monster lurking in the swamps around a larger capital called Salvia, and the king had put a high price on the beast’s head right up my alley. Entering the town, it seemed rather big, people moved around the streets rather hurriedly, people carrying food and goods to trade. Thankfully it wasn’t too hard to find an inn right on the main road, I tied Roach out front and headed in, hesitating when I heard one of Jaskier’s songs being sung inside. My heart quickened for a second and my stomach started to flutter a bit, but I quickly realized the man singing was horribly offbeat and out of tone, not my bard. I was somewhat surprised how disappointed I was when I knew it wasn’t Jaskier, maybe I did miss him. I huffed a bit as I walked up to the bar ordering a drink and some food, sitting at the bar.  
“I’ve heard the king has put out a bounty on a beast, know anything about it?” I questioned the barkeep, maybe she would have an idea.  
“Yea there have been disappearances for the past couple of weeks. Men and women alike are getting killed, then a few days later we find their bones lining the swamp, no one has gone in for about a week since we found out that it was a kikimora, apparently the kings new live in bard has had experiences with them and says that how they line their territory. That bard is a smart one, you should talk to him! I’m sure he could give you all types of advice.” She laughed, pouring me a drink. She did have a point, maybe I should go up and talk to this bard and the king.  
“I’ve heard the only reason the bard is around is that the king is banging him, apparently they are so loud the whole castle can hear!” An older man sitting a few seats down the bar started to laugh hard, bowing his head backward before downing the large tankard in one swallow. I chuckled a bit to myself, this must be some bard. I ate my food in silence then bought a room and a bath for the night. Then after a long soak in the tub, I went to sleep.  
After waking up me and roach headed out into the swamp, I was going to kill the kikimora and bring the body to the king. After I got Roach saddled up, we both headed out. While I enjoyed the sweet sound of silence I did find myself missing Jaskier’s dumb comments and his singing mostly. I found myself humming one of the songs he wrote, eventually, I started to sing it softly to myself, no one was around anyway. I hope Jaskier is alright, I still have the nagging feeling stuck in the back of my head but right now I can’t do anything about it. It only took a few minutes to get to the line of bones that marked the monster’s territory. It did take longer to find and kill the 3 total kikimora, I decided it would be easier to just take the heads of the three of them then taking the bodies. After gathering everything up on Roach’s back we headed back into town and to the castle. After a long ride of stares and whispers of confusion from the townspeople, I finally made it to the castle gates where 2 men stood guard.  
“Halt! What business do you have here Witcher?” I turned to the larger brown sack sitting behind me dripping dark red blood.  
“I solved your kikimora problem, I’m here to collect.” He walked behind me and poked the bag with his hand then sighed  
“Alright, I will take you to the king, follow me. Leave the horse, bring the bag.” I patted Roach on the neck and got off, taking the bag and slinging it behind my back I followed the man through the gates into the large castle. It was a short walk from the front door to the throne room, and the bag dripped blood the whole way there, no doubt angering anyone who had to clean it up which put a smile on my face. Entering the great hall, the first thing I noticed was the man, who I assumed was the king, sitting on a grand throne surrounded by lots of noble-looking people who all stopped their chattering as soon as I walked in.  
“Ah, I assume you are here for the kikimora’s Witcher.” The man bellowed at me, giving me a small smile, almost like he knew something I didn’t, I hated him instantly. I looked around to see the faces of those around him and met purple eyes, Yennefer’s eyes. I growled under my breath as she looked at me in fear.  
“Yes, your majesty, in this bag I have 3 heads of the kikimora that have been terrorizing your city.” I flopped the bag on the grown, letting one of the heads roll onto the floor causing a slew of gasps and muffled profanity.  
“Ahahha, so the little bard was right! You work quick Witcher, stay for the banquet tonight, and after I will pay you handsomely.” He had a devilish smile on his face like it was a trap of some kind, but coin is coin, so I just simply nodded my response. “How wonderful! For now, I will have someone take you to a room and get you all nice and clean.” As he spoke, he gestured toward me, looking around.  
“I can do it, your majesty, I don’t mind.” Yennefer spoke up quite quickly.  
“Oh, don’t be silly dear Yennefer, you have our little bard to take care of, you couldn’t possibly.” Thank god. I think I would rip that woman’s head off if she came near me. “Mary, you can take care of our guest for today, get him a bath and a nice set of clothes.” He smiled at me one last time as I was ushered away by who I could only assume was Mary. I had to admit to myself the whole conversation didn’t sit well with me, I felt like he was keeping something from me, and it infuriated me, but the thought of a hot bath was very enticing. I sat in the water until it got cold, making sure I got all the blood and cuts out of my hair and off my skin. After the bah was finished Mary brought me a set of nice clothes, they looked rather drab to me, but I put them on nonetheless. By the time I was done getting ready I was already late to the banquet. Mary rushed me through the halls where I could hear laughter and the faint sound of singing, familiar singing, which made my heart race a bit before I put the thought from my head, there was no way it could be. My heart rate quickened as we came closer and closer until she ushered me through the door then disappeared into the crowd. I turned my attention to the bard that had his back to me, but I knew who it was. It was Jaskier.  
“Ah, Witcher! I’m glad to see you again my friend!” the king was at his throne, but a table had been pulled in front of it with a line of chairs on either side, only one sat empty. “Come, join my table, I have a spot just for you.” He gestured to the open seat to his right. I’m sure I had anger written all over my face because the man smiled more. I stalked over to the table as the room grew silent. It was a long silence until I sat down. “Now now, this is a party. Enjoy yourselves, everyone.” He motioned to Jaskier to start playing again, it took a moment for him to start up again and when he did the first couple of lines were shaking and offkey, but he quickly shifted back to his usual sound. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He honestly looked horrible, he had large bags under his eyes, and he looked as though he was just skin and bones. My heart ached at the sight of him and furry raged in my mind for the man sitting next to me. “How do you like my little prize Witcher, I found him in the woods, isn’t he absolutely delicious. Ravishing him every night is just so much fun.” He had leaned over to whisper in my ear, not taking his eyes of the bard in question. I knew he was trying to rouse me, and it was working. It took everything in myself to not kill the man on the spot, but I stayed silent and continued to watch Jaskier who was starting to look more and more uncomfortable under the man's gaze.  
“If you excuse me, your majesty, I have not talked to Jaskier in some time, I would like to catch up for a moment.” And I slide out of my chair walked toward the sings man. When he saw me approach, he stopped play, earning boos and groans from his patrons. We stood there for a second, I didn’t know what to do, should I apologize? A part of me wanted to hug him, to hold him and make him alright. I could see in his eyes he was terrified, and I needed to know why, I needed to fix it. “Hi” It’s all I could get out. He choked out a laugh.  
“Hello, Geralt.” His eyes flicker to the king sitting far behind me and immediately closed his mouth and stopped the smile that had crept on his lips. My eyes went from the man’s lips then turned around to look at the king. He was staring us down; I couldn’t tell what his expression was, but it wasn’t pleasant at all. “I’m sorry, I need to keep playing. It was good to see you Geralt.” He started to turn away from me and I panicked so I grabbed him by the arm. When my hand reached his arm, he flinched and froze in place. I stood there for a sec watching Jaskier shake under my touch, something wasn’t right, and it was really pissing me off. I kept my hand where it was, but I held him gently, trying not to scare him or hurt him in any way. I turned back to the king who now was again wearing a sly smile. I started to walk to the doors, still holding Jaskier. He struggled a bit at first but when he realized I wouldn’t stop he followed along silently. We got to the other side of the door and I turned to Jaskier with worry written all over me. As soon as I turned and looked at him, he started to sob. I didn’t stop myself from grabbing the man and holding him, I held him as though he would break in my arms and I’m sure he would have collapsed if I hadn’t.  
“It’s alright, I’m sorry for what I said Jaskier, it was wrong to accuse you of anything. It wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I shouldn’t have let you leave.” He didn’t stop his crying he just held on to me tighter. After a minute or so of us standing there, of him crying in my arms, Yennefer turned the corner and did something I never thought she would do. She came over and wrapped her arms around us two, set her head on Jaskier’s shoulder and started to hum a song I didn’t recognize. The presents of Yennefer caused him to calm down a bit which was very strange for me. It didn’t take long for Jaskier crying to turn to small sniffles and both of us let go of him. He looked at the ground, almost ashamed of himself, Yennefer wrapped an arm around his and squeezed his hand.  
“Geralt, take me away from here. Please, I thought this is what I deserved, and I somewhat still do, but if I stay, I will not last the week.” His voice was shaky, and he still couldn’t look at me.  
“Anything you need from me you will get; I promise.” Yennefer looked at me with determination  
“What’s going on little bard, trying to leave so soon?” The king was standing at the door, I turned my gaze back Jaskier and his eyes were filled with nothing but fear.  
“You will not touch him. I am taking him; he is my payment for the job I did for your kingdom. I will take nothing else.” My voice was dark and dangerous, I glared at the king with death in my eyes.  
“But I don’t want to give him back, he’s been such a good plaything, so obedient.” He moved closer, walking slowly toward us starting at the back of Jaskier’s head. As he stepped closer so did I, I walked past Jaskier straight toward the king. “honestly thought, why should I give him back? You were the one who cast him away, too leave him crying in the woods. It's not my fault I was the one to find him. So, tell me why I should.” My eyes turned pitch black as my entire being raged with furry, I grabbed the shorter man by the collar lifting bringing him to eye level and leaving about 4 inches between us.   
“Because he’s my fucking bard, no one else’s.” I pulled my head back and smashed our heads together throwing him back onto the floor. Both of our foreheads had split but he laid unconscious on the floor. I felt my eyes go back to normal and I turned back at Jaskier. “Let’s get you out of here, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying writing this story, I've gotten a few more pages after this chapter but I'm not sure where I want to take it from here. I might end up ending it. I have a natural stopping point, tell me what you guys think? should I end it next chapter or keep writing more?


End file.
